What Renji should have said that day
by lostkitty91
Summary: just a little oneshot about Rukia and Renji.what Renji should have done the day Rukia was offered adoption RukiaXRenji


i rushed excitedly down the corridor,ignoring the strange looks i received from all the other was great!Its going better than i thought in the soul reaper academy.I was well on the way to joining the thirteen court guard companies!I winced at the memory of the kido class a few days ago.I really need to work on that technique,burning myself wasn't really the point.I burst through the door,excitement bubbling to the brim of my soul.

"Rukia!check it out,i passed the 2nd exam!if i pass the next one.."i stopped short in my outburst to see her surrounded by nobles of the soul looked back at me a guilty look glazing over her big blue eyes,she looked tiny in comparison to the noble standing beside her. He stood there with a confident stance,his blue eyes piercing and cold.I didn't know what to say..words had escaped me.I eyed the kenseiken clamped on the nobles hair and felt sweat prickle on my forehead.I sure made a fool of old noble next to him opened his dull eyes at me and turned to go,asking Rukia to think about their was he talking about? she bowed her head in respect and shuddered as the younger noble walked past her.

I went to step forward but felt the overwhelming spiritual pressure of that young noble.I felt like i was trapped underwater,i couldnt even didn't seem suprised by my reaction, as i felt sweaty and my hands were shaking soon as the door clicked shut it was as if i had splashed through the surface of the water,i could breathe once again.

"Woah..Rukia that was pretty heavy..what was that all about.."i asked her nervously as she padded towards me, gaze still unreadable.

"I'm to be adopted into the Kuchiki family."she muttered,her eyes glazed over and her eyebrows furrowed in word "Kuchiki"felt like a punch in the stomach.i knew who that young noble was now,he was Byakuya Kuchiki who was once proclaimed as the strongest survives his senbon sakura.i couldnt imagine Byakuya patting Rukias head like a proud big brother,i didn't understand what connection those two could make.i realised that being adopted into this family meant a even better life for Rukia,she could enter the thirtenn court guard companies very easily,being a 't Interfere.

"they say they will have to gradute me immediately and assign me to the thirteenth division." she softly admitted her raven-black hair matching the colour of the stifling atmosphere around us. she sighed wearily,closing her eyes for a moment.i could see her forehead crinkled in fatigue and her eyebrows now arced in a sad shape.

i felt a stab jolt me ;t is best for her,i just know it.

"Renji..I..."her voice broke on that note and her eyes now merged into a complete sadness.

"that's great!"I exclaimed suddenly grabbing her arms with excitement,making her jump with surprise. "Once you are a become a noble!That is awesome,you'll be surrounded by endless riches!"i gushed twisting the tone of excitement every so looked up at me her eyes wide and eager.i didn't want her to feel bad,i knew i should be happy for her as a friend.

"You'll get to graduate immediately!ahh..i'm so jealous i could.."she interrupted my praise as she grabbed my hand that was still clasped on her didn't look up at me but her mouth twitched as if she was swallowing words she desperately wanted to say.

"..."she said my name with a last soft tone,her hand still poised in the air after she had pushed me away.I stood there my hand still grabbing for her shoulder as she rushed past me,the wind from her movement shaking the emotions within me.I heard her footsteps quicken...

Don't 't interfere.

I heard the door creak sinisterly,as she approached the bustling hall of students.

Don't 't interfere.

Images of her laughing on that tree in rukongai,her black hair beautiful against the pink blossoms fluttering by the boyish attidutde to the others. I always savoured her smiling night, images of her holding that flower in the river,always sent me to sleep.

"Rukia!"i shouted earnestly shutting the door until she was backed up against the door,her eyes wide and unsuspecting.i couldn't say anything,all i could see was those deep-blue eyes of hers,expecting something from me.

"If you don't want to go,don't..."i muttered,looking away with the embarrassment.i knew that i shouldn't have interfered but i couldn't imagine the quirky Rukia thrust into a family of proud was too free-spirited for would make her unhappy.

"Renji!"she cried out her voice full of happiness as she jumped into my arms,her face full of glee.a second after she backed away looking ashamed of herself.

"Sorry" she looked so cute then that i just had to...

*SMACK*

"Don't even try to kiss me,carrot-top!" she snapped at me, folding her arms protectively after slapping my head.

oh well,guess we can't have everything.

Lol sorry just had to write very reviews,no flames.


End file.
